


A Bundle Of Nerves

by NoPhylacteryNoProblems (TheGhostlyFeline)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lavellan says: Go Hard or Go Home, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostlyFeline/pseuds/NoPhylacteryNoProblems
Summary: “How tense you are. What’s gotten you so worked up, I wonder?”“Fenedhis…” Mahanon swore under his breath. “You have, obviously.”“Well, you’re in luck. I know just the thing to relieve you.”





	A Bundle Of Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> My Lavellan goes off-script during Dorian's sex scene... and uh... mmnyeah this is just me being 100% self-indulgent but hey it's got me writing again! pfft enjoy

The mid-afternoon sun shone warmly over Skyhold, the heat contrasting starkly with the icy mountain breeze. The sounds of marching troops could be heard from the training exercise in the yard, and clanging metal echoed distantly from the stone undercroft. People of all races and backgrounds were here, whether they were officially employed by the Inquisition or here as refugees from Haven, wandering and talking amongst themselves. For almost everyone in the fortress, it was starting to look like business as usual.

Inquisitor Mahanon Lavellan nodded curtly towards the Orlesian nobles who were trying to catch his attention in the main hall, determinedly looking as busy as possible as he marched for the door leading to his quarters. His footsteps echoed around him as he strode up the stairs, far too loudly for his own liking. He stopped when he reached the top, scanning his bedroom to ensure he was alone, before striding over to his writing desk and leaning over it.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _ Be calm, _ he thought to himself. _ This is fine. This is great. It’s going to be _ ** _great_**_. Calm down. _ He attempted to convince himself that his heart was only beating like that because he’d just climbed three sets of stairs, and definitely not because of what was about to happen next. It didn’t work.  
  
_ “So!” _ Dorian’s voice came from the stairs behind him, making him jump and whip round.  
_“Dorian! _ You’re-…” Mahanon cleared his throat. “Here you are.”  
“Heh. Indeed I am.” Dorian regarded him with a lewd smile. “It’s all very _ nice_, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man.” Mahanon clenched his jaw as Dorian approached him. “So I have a proposal; we dispense with the chit-chat and move on to something more _ primal.” _  
  
Mahanon felt his face flush in response to the hungry look in Dorian’s eyes, and self-consciously put his hands on his hips as he tried to formulate a reply, but Dorian continued.  
“It’ll set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren’t _ already _ wagging.” He circled around behind the elf and leant in close to his ear, where his hot breath lit Mahanon’s nerves on fire. “I suppose it really depends. How _ bad _ does the Inquisitor want to be…?”

Time seemed to slow down. Mahanon inhaled and turned around to face Dorian. A hundred possible ways to say _ ‘yes please, take me now, I thought you’d never ask’ _ whipped by in his mind, and he was paralyzed.  
Dorian cocked his head. “Oh? Don’t tell me you, of _ all _ people, are lost for words?” he chuckled.  
  
The smug tone Dorian’s voice took incensed Mahanon enough to shake him from his stupor. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the front of Dorian’s robe, pulling him into a passionate kiss. A sound of amused surprise came from Dorian’s throat as the elf pushed him backwards towards the bed. Dorian sat, and a shiver went up Mahanon’s spine as he felt the other man’s fingertips trailing up underneath his shirt. He kneeled over Dorian’s lap and wordlessly followed his lead- or _ tried _ to, tracing his hands over Dorian’s robe to try and find some access underneath.  
  
“…Hrmh. Get this off.” He whispered, frustration creeping into his voice. Dorian smiled and moved to undo the many buckles and buttons around his torso. Mahanon’s hands found themselves on Dorian’s skin as soon as it was exposed, exploring the form of his chest and stomach. He was surprisingly muscular, and quite warm to the touch. Dorian draped the top portion of his robe over the edge of the bed, leaving his trousers on.

“Were _ you _ going to disrobe as well, or were you expecting me to do that, too?” Dorian cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Mahanon flushed. “…I suppose I should, at that.” He slipped off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, shivering slightly against the chilly air, and unbuckled his belt. Dorian grinned and slipped his hands down Mahanon’s backside, squeezing, and Mahanon’s breath hitched as he suppressed the urge to make an undignified noise. Instead, he fiercely kissed Dorian again, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, and was rewarded with a quiet moan. Emboldened, he gave Dorian’s neck a light, experimental bite, and heard a blissful sigh. Suddenly one of Dorian’s hands was down his front, gently stroking him, and Mahanon couldn’t hold back a choked gasp.  
  
“How tense you are. What’s gotten you so worked up, I wonder?”  
“_Fenedhis… _ ” Mahanon swore under his breath. “_You _ have, obviously.”  
“Well, you’re in luck. I know just the thing to relieve you.”

Dorian pulled Mahanon’s trousers down to release his cock and started stroking in earnest. Mahanon sighed and buried his reddening face into the crook of Dorian’s neck, embarrassed at his own crumbling self-restraint but enjoying it too much to want to stop. Squeezing his eyes shut, it took him a moment or two to pull himself together well enough to realize he wanted to do the same thing.

He tugged Dorian’s trousers down and took his dick in one hand, keeping the other firmly on Dorian’s hip to balance himself. He stroked slowly, exploratively, examining the texture and shape and heat while keeping an ear out for any more vocal reactions. Dorian was, admittedly… _ larger _ than what Mahanon had expected. One of the perks of being human, maybe. He tried to tell himself that he was more titillated than intimidated. Regardless, having something else to focus on besides his own growing arousal helped calm him down somewhat, and he found a rhythm close to what he used for himself in the few moments of solitude he could get.

All too quickly, a familiar warm tingling began to grow within Mahanon’s pelvis, and he let out a soft warning growl. When Dorian showed no reaction, he put both hands on Dorian’s shoulders, opening and closing his mouth silently. Words were a struggle.  
  
“A-ar enan… garas mien’shem en ma…” he gasped breathlessly, shaking his head.  
“Hmm,” Dorian whispered against Mahanon’s ear as he continued to stroke, “I’m afraid I didn’t understand that at all.”  
“S_-_ _ stop. _ ”

Dorian let go immediately, and Mahanon let out a relieved sigh, realizing that he’d been holding his breath. Dorian leant back to get a look at Mahanon’s face.  
“Heh. You are... _bright_ red.” he gave a self-satisfied smirk, tracing a thumb along Mahanon’s jawline affectionately.  
“Shut up,” Mahanon hissed, before pulling Dorian in for a kiss to ensure the direction was followed. Dorian lightly flicked a teasing finger underneath the tip of Mahanon’s dick, causing him to flinch and grab Dorian’s hand with a growl.  
  
Determined to take control of the situation, Mahanon shuffled back and gently pressed on Dorian’s chest. “Lay down.”  
  
“Mm.” Dorian gave an intrigued hum as he lay down on the thick furs covering the bed. Mahanon pulled Dorian’s trousers the rest of the way off, tossing them to the floor, and kicked his own off as well before slinking into position over Dorian’s legs. He grabbed the other man’s cock and gave it a slow couple of strokes, running his thumb up the underside and slicking the little bead of precum over the tip. He gripped the base and looked up to make eye contact as he kissed the tip. Dorian had finally lost the smug grin, instead wearing a fascinated, wanton expression. Mahanon’s tongue circled the tip and he opened his mouth wider, tasting every inch. When he finally took the man’s whole dick into his mouth, he rubbed his tongue all along the underside, and was satisfied to hear a quiet sigh in response.  
  
“That’s not bad… Don’t be afraid to speed up, though.” Dorian murmured.  
  
“Hrmn.” Mahanon decidedly did _ not _ speed up- in fact, he inched his jaw as open as it would go, clenched his fists and took in as much of his cock as he could. His eyes watered as it pushed against his throat, but he kept steady, slowly lifting his head and lowering it again, pushing Dorian’s cock in as far as he dared.  
  
“_Hh-… _A-alright, this is fine, too.”  
  
Mahanon kept a determinedly slow pace as long as he could stand it before he slowly sped up, tilting his head to get a better angle. He took great satisfaction in listening to the near-inaudible sigh each time he bottomed out. Suddenly, Dorian flinched.  
  
“_Rch-! _ Mind your teeth.”  
  
“Mm-mn…” Mahanon hummed apologetically, slowing his pace again and going more carefully. His jaw had already begun to ache, but he felt Dorian’s fingertips run gently through his hair, sending a shiver through him. He looked up and saw that Dorian wasn’t looking at him- he was facing the ceiling with his eyes closed, and watched Dorian bite his lip for a brief second.

He took Dorian’s dick out of his mouth to lick and kiss it with fervor. Listening intently, he heard the man’s breath hitch as he circled his tongue around his foreskin, and noted that Dorian’s chest had begun to raise and lower a little quicker than before. Mahanon ran a free hand up Dorian’s thigh, digging his nails in just enough to leave lines, and gave a few moments to languidly swirl his tongue around the tip before lowering back into another deep-throat attempt.

Clenching his fist again to suppress his gag reflex, he pushed his tongue forward and bottomed out. His eyes watered again. He lifted his head to swirl his tongue around the tip again, and went back down, slowly getting accustomed to the feeling of Dorian’s cock pushing into his throat. He tried to steadily speed up the pace- until something in his throat twinged uncomfortably.  
  
_"Ghk-!” _ Mahanon pulled away and sat up, coughing behind his fist.  
“Everything alright?” Dorian blinked down at him in mild alarm.  
Mahanon nodded and waved him off. “I’m f-fine. It’s fine.” He coughed some more until the irritation stopped. “…Let’s, ah, try something different, though.”

“Aww, I was rather getting into that.” Dorian lightly teased.  
  
Mahanon crawled up over top of Dorian, kissing him deeply on the mouth, and Dorian brought one hand up to hold the back of Mahanon’s head and neck. The elf pressed his cock against Dorian’s, gripping them both in his non-anchor hand and squeezing them together. He gently and clumsily thrust his hips, slowly at first, picking up the pace as his impatience overtook him. Finding a good rhythm, he fell into an almost trance-like state, concentrating on the motion as he let out soft gasps into Dorian’s mouth.  
  
Dorian put a hand on Mahanon’s, wordlessly asking to take over holding themselves together, and Mahanon relented, using his now-free hand to stabilize himself. Dorian rolled his hips up to syncopate with Mahanon’s thrusts, now gripping the back of his neck firmly to kiss and bite his lips. The increased friction caused Mahanon to give a long, quiet moan, accidentally clacking their teeth together as he sloppily tried to reciprocate Dorian’s kisses.

Then suddenly, Mahanon stopped thrusting altogether, shivering and squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
“A-are you alright?” Dorian whispered in between quiet gasps. Mahanon refused to meet his eye, choosing instead to press his forehead into Dorian’s neck.  
“_…Ar en-… enan garas…_” he said in a choked whisper, quietly enough that Dorian was sure he didn’t actually want to be heard. It clicked.  
  
With a smirk, Dorian grabbed Mahanon’s cock and stroked it quickly, causing the elf to writhe under his grip. Mahanon let out a desperate growl and instinctively arched his back as he came, spilling out over Dorian’s stomach and chest. Dorian thrust his hips upward and continued frotting in zeal, enjoying Mahanon’s overstimulated twitching and shuddering, and grabbed the back of the other man’s head to pull him in for deep, moaning kiss as he finished as well.

Mahanon collapsed onto the bed beside Dorian, no longer able to support his own weight. His head was spinning. He covered his face with one hand and whispered a long string of elvish curses, keeping his eyes shut. Dorian frowned at him in concern, but said nothing.  
  
Finally, Mahanon opened one eye to glare at Dorian for a moment. His expression softened and he pulled his hand away, sighing.  
  
“I… w-wanted to see if I could get _ you _ to come first,” he mumbled sheepishly.  
“Ah. Whoops.”  
“N-no, it’s fine. This was-… _great,_ actually.” Mahanon gave a breathless chuckle. “I was just… nervous.”

“You _ did _ seem a little unlike yourself,” Dorian said carefully, rolling onto is side to face his lover. “Dare I ask; why nervous?”  
  
Mahanon frowned and bit his lip, looking contemplative. He sat up.  
“I, ahh…” he shook his head, blushing furiously. “I-… you’re…” he looked back at Dorian with a pleading expression. When Dorian just frowned quizzically back at him, he threw his hands up. “_Fenedhis! _ I’ve never _ done _ this before!”  
  
Dorian’s eyes widened. “You’ve never… had sex?”  
  
Mahanon avoided his gaze, and wordlessly nodded.  
“With a man? Or… ever?”  
“…Ever.”  
Dorian let out a surprised laugh. “How can that _ be?_ Someone as fetching as you must have _ dozens _ of suitors tripping over each other for the chance to sleep with you.”  
  
Mahanon gave a light chuckle and shook his head. “Maybe it’s like that in shemlen cities, I don’t know. There are more people in Skyhold alone than I’d ever even _ seen _ during my time with Clan Lavellan.” he shrugged. “The clan only has… thirty-five, maybe forty members in it at any one time, and many of us are related by blood. People come and go, of course, but it’s…” he shrugged again as he trailed off. “It’s… it’s stupid. But I was worried my inexperience might spoil things.”  
  
“It didn’t.” Dorian smiled softly. “Honestly, your barefaced enthusiasm was rather endearing.”  
  
“Hmm.” Mahanon returned the smile, then looked down at himself. He idly rubbed his right thumb along the anchor on his left hand. Even now, it thrummed with energy, making the nerves in his palm tingle. “…Lately I’ve had to pretend so often that I know exactly what I’m doing. So much depends on me, and I have to power through it all. Perhaps it got the better of me. I… shouldn’t have tried to hide it.”  
  
“Oh, _I_ don’t mind. If anything, it gives me something new to gloat about.” Dorian grinned wryly.  
“…Gloat?” Mahanon looked back at Dorian with a sort of tired concern.  
“Of course! Who else can say they _stole the virginity_ of the Herald of Andraste _himself?!_”  
“…Oh, Creators…” Mahanon groaned and flopped onto the bed, hiding his face under his arm. “Should I bother asking you not to-… to _ brag _ about-?”  
  
Dorian laughed. “But you’re so fun to tease! Your ears turn pink and everything.” He shook his head. "Besides. People were already muttering about us before we'd even started. We can hardly make that any _worse."_  
  
Mahanon pursed his lips and sighed heavily from under his elbow, resigned. "I suppose I'll worry about that later."


End file.
